Good Morning!
by azurberyl
Summary: Akihito woke up in a room naked and found Hiromi next to him. Feeling weird, he hinted jealously of Hiromi's love for his sister. But the pervy Hiromi had found a way to cheer up his beloved 'Akkey'...


_Azurberyl presents_

_**Good Morning!**_

_Kyoukai no Kanata © Nagamu Torii  
_

_Pairing : Nase Hiromi x Kanbara Akihito_

_Genre : Yaoi, Comedy_

___Word count : 741 words_

* * *

I woke up from my dream seeing a blue clear sky to a maroon colored ceiling. I shook out of my bed and realized I was sleeping next to Hiromi.

He was already awake, with his right palm on his chin, his bare chest, and his pair of charming emerald eyes watching me. And don't forget a pair of black framed glasses that was hanging on his face. He smiled.

"Good morning, Akkey." He said.

"M- morning." I sat on the bed, realizing I was nude. Top to bottom. "What's with those glasses..?"

"You like it?" He said.

I nodded while I can felt my cheeks turned red and my heart skips a beat.

Hiromi chuckled. He placed his hands on my bare waist and again enjoying himself.

I shivered.

"S-s-stop that! It tickles!"

"Heh, I thought you've always liked being touched."

I clicked my tongue. "And I thought you liked your sacred sister of yours."

A silence occured for a while.

"...But she's sacred."

He said that with no expression.

I knew it. Hiromi would never dirtied his sacred sister. Not that he can, though. But because of that, my heart ached again.

"I just wished you had boobs, though." He chuckled again. "It would be nice to squish and fondle some."

I made my disgusted face. Hiromi _is _a pervert. Out of that pretty face he blurted off pretty perv things.

"Ugh." I snuggled back to the bed. "Then why can't you reserved a girl from the red district?"

"Those oneechans?" He said. "They can't blushed easily or have something that's tighter than yours."

I blushed, and quickly hid my face with both of my hands. It's rather laughable though why those girls lose to me.

"Right, now you're blushing again.." Said Hiromi.

He snuggled his hands below the blanket and touched it gently.

"It's hard again. You're such an open book." Whisper Hiromi, while nibbling my left ear slowly.

After my ear, he starts aiming my neck. And he has gone wild again. His hot lips melted my skin, as my body felt like it was on fire. The more he licked, kissed, and groped me, I turned weak.

Finished with my body, he kissed my lips and our tongues collided. His hot breath filled my lungs and what I could only do was filled the room with my voice.

"Ahn.. Mhm.., Hiro.. Hiromi! Mhm...,"

Hiromi stopped kissing me, and took his breath.

"You... Turned me on..." He whispered. "That moaning, let me hear more..."

He showed his thing that has turned hard while still catching his breath. Then he put his fingers to his mouth and took some saliva out. He gently inserted his finger to my hole.

"Ah!" I shed some tear, my face felt hot.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Said Hiromi.

After a few triggers, Hiromi started to entered my hole.

"I'll be gentle,..!"

He pushed in, slowly, slowly,.. I can felt a hot thing has entered my body. I was bathing in sweat while moaning the way Hiromi loved it.

"Ahn...! Hiromi...!"

He pushed his hot thing, which was throbbing like hell, and pulled. He pushed, and pulled. Pushed, pulled,.. like a million times, while I moaned in joy. Suddenly my hole was filled with white liquid sprayed from his thing and warmness spread inside me.

"Ah!" Hiromi yelped.

My thing then sprouted some white liquid to Hiromi's chest, with him looked surprised.

"I guess we came together, huh?"

It felt so good I think I'm gonna die happily like that. And again, with us became one, Hiromi kissed my lips until I swore I could lose my mind. Right now, I don't care if Hiromi loved his little sister, or if he doesn't even like me. Because now Hiromi belongs to me, and only me.

I sat in the bed, still naked.

"So, what did we just done?!" I screamed in panic. "And even early in the morning!"

Hiromi, who sat beside me, stretched his limbs with nothing to worry. He took a desk clock from a desk near the bed.

"Hmm.. 9.26 in the morning," said Hiromi, looking at the clock.

"Don't change the subject!" I scolded Hiromi.

"What matter is you liked it, right?" Hiromi leaned forward toward my face. And as his nose touched mine, my face blushed again. "Admit it, it felt good, right?" He smirked.

"...Ngghhh! My butt now hurts so bad I can't even got out of bed, damnitt!"

**The End...?**

* * *

Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic published on ! I know it's suddenly hardcore but I liked it anyway ^_^)/

I shipped this pairing cause KyoAni is so nice after Free! they made Kyoukai no Kanata~ the first time I ever watch KnK's Promotional Vid, I immediately fell in love with Nase Hiromi! After the anime released, KyoAni is once again nice because they made a few fanservice for the girls~ (^q^) yay KyoAni daisukiii3

Well, see you later then! :3


End file.
